


Friday at the Fights

by yelde



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Matchmaking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wrestling, tifaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelde/pseuds/yelde
Summary: Cloud and Zack take a break from SOLDIER to check out a wrestling show in the slums. The results are better for Cloud than Zack.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Friday at the Fights

Friday at the Fights

Cloud had no idea what to make of all this. His friend and fellow SOLDIER Zack had badgered him all week into going to a wrestling show down in the slums. Cloud had only seen wrestling in passing on television before and it wasn’t exactly something that stood out to him. 

Suddenly Zack was talking up Friday at the Fights everyday at training, then some more at lunch, and again as they were on their afternoon run.

“It’s actually pretty entertaining. I was skeptical at first, like who punches somebody else 10 times in the head and doesn’t leave a bruise? Then I realized it was theatre under the pretense of sport and could appreciate the showmanship and charisma.” Zack said as they jogged down the sidewalks of the Sector 5 plate.

“Pretense? Are you reading crap on the internet again?” Cloud scoffed. “Okay, I’m not going to make fun of you for liking wrestling, but this seems awful sudden. Normally all you care about is girls and weapons.”

“I may have another reason. Aerith’s going to be there, all right? She does costumes and ring announcing.” Zack’s eyes were verging on dangerous levels of begging. “I really want you to meet her and she’s way more likely not to pour a beer on my head if you’re my wingman.”

“So she did dump you.” Cloud gathered. “No wonder you’ve been blowing up my phone to hang out lately. I told you not to take that Turk girl to the movies.”

“I wasn’t dumped! She was just really mad. Besides, that was just a one time thing, Cloud. Cissnei’s new in Midgar and we go way back. How was I supposed to know her boss would go blabbing back to Aerith.”

“Wait, your florist slash wrestling costume designer and soon to be ex-girlfriend is friends with Tseng the Turk?” Cloud asked as they passed the entrance to the reactor. 

“She’s still my girlfriend, but yeah, Tseng used to babysit her when she was a kid. That guy is a creep.” Zack nodded.

“Maybe he just wants to protect Aerith from a playboy SOLDIER who flirts with half of the female employees in the Shinra directory. How have you not been fired yet?” 

“It’s not flirting, it’s being friendly. You should try it Cloud. It’s not like you’re dating anyone.” Zack decided now was time to play his ace in the hole. “Speaking of which … Did you ever finish your letter to your friend back home?”

“Uh, I’m not sure where to send it.” Cloud shook his head. “Wha- how’d you...?”

“All those crumpled up notes in your trash can.” Zack cleared his throat. “Tifa, was it?” Zack’s grin told the entire story. “Oh, I know your secrets, Strife.”

“That was private, asshole. I’m going to massacre you.” Cloud practically shoved him into the plate glass window they were passing. 

“Ha! Must be some-bo-dy special if she caught Mr. gung-ho all business Cloud Strife’s eye.” Zack was literally bouncing off the pavement in glee. “Tifa, let me show you my motorcycle books.” 

Cloud stopped jogging and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“All right, you had your fun. It’s not like it matters anyway. She moved away from Nibelheim a while back after her dad died. Seriously, what do I have to do to get you to shut up?”

Zack’s posture softened, “So you really can’t get in touch with her?”

“Drop it Zack.” Cloud said with finality.

“Ok, ok. Then come to the wrestling show with me. I want to introduce you to Aerith. You should make friends outside of work and It’ll be a good time. Better than another Friday night in the VR sims, anyway. You know you can’t date your sword, Cloud.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, but ignored the jab. “Fine. Text me the address and I’ll meet you there tonight. I just need to stop by my apartment and get my nail bat so I can throttle you.”

Later that evening, the small gym in the Sector 6 slum was packed near capacity with all manner of people cheering on the action as two muscle bound and brightly adorned in tassels and spandex flipped and traded glancing blows to oohs and aahs. Cloud’s mako enhanced vision made it easier to see that they were pulling their punches, but he did admire the cardio required to pull off the intricate athletics posing as a fight as the two competitors named Crazy Saw and Bandit built the audience to a crescendo. 

They had only briefly met Aerith as she needed to make final adjustments to costumes and make up right before bell time. Her reception to Zack was cool, but she lit up upon meeting Cloud. 

“So you’re the friend Zack keeps talking about. Thanks for coming to the show and thanks for watching out for this dumbass.” Her words were like honey laced with venom. Cloud liked her already. 

“Babe…” Zack started pathetically before being interrupted.

“Uh-uh. I am working tonight and you are far from leaving the doghouse.” Aerith turned away and again thawed instantly upon turning to Cloud. “Mr. Cloud, Zack’s going to buy me and my friend an expensive dinner after the show tonight and it will very much not be a date. Would you like Zack to buy you an expensive dinner as well? I’m sure we would like someone to talk to while I ignore him.”

“Ms. Aerith, I would like that very much.” Cloud smirked. “See you after the show.”

Zack slapped his own forehead and dragged his palm down his face.

“Well, I don’t know what I expected.” 

Back in their seats near the top of the bleachers, Cloud and Zack sipped from their beers as they watched on through the preliminary matches, mostly enjoying the spectacle and laughing at some of the more incredulous aspects. In the second to last match, Crazy Saw, the villain, timed an illegal low blow that looked a little too convincing. The ref had rather guilelessly been distracted and only turned around in time for Crazy Saw to apply his patented finishing hold, the crossface chicken wing submission to Bandit, who had no choice but to submit, tapping furiously on the mat. The crowd booed lustily as the villain strutted back up the aisle and the vanquished hero sought medical attention for his sore jewels.

Aerith, who was also the ring announcer stood up from her ringside seat and announced the victor. 

“The winner, by submission Crazy Saw!” Hearing the name come from such a petite voice gave Cloud a chuckle. 

“Okay Zack, I’ll admit this is fun. Remind me to do that next time I’m sparring with Kunsel.”

“You think they’d wear a cup or something.” Zack remarked, his wounded pride heartened by the fact that his friend was enjoying himself.

Aerith stood up again and Zack clapped and cheered loudly, which was atypical for a ring announcer to garner, earning a few stares from others in the crowd.

“Keep it in your pants, loverboy.” Cloud mocked.

“The next match is our main event and is scheduled for one fall. It’s a grudge match for the Midgar Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, wrestling in gold attire, The Lady of Fascination, Jemnezmy!” 

Jemnezmy had a bawdy, horn based entrance music with sparkler fireworks and gold lighting that set the tone as she sleazily sauntered down to the ring. She was a tall blonde with exaggerated makeup and long legs and wore a sparkling gold leotard, her persona obviously one of based on sex appeal. 

“So Jem’s an accountant from Sector 3, Aerith did her whole getup. Pretty cool, huh?” Zack remarked. 

“Sure she’s not your type as well?” Cloud barbed. 

“I’ll ignore that. Speaking of types, here comes Western Outlaw. I don’t know her, but Aerith did her gear too. Check out the video screen for Jem though! So cheesy.” 

Cloud saw the display above the ring lit up in garish colors, a woman dancing and giving come hither motions with her hands in what was a cheaply produced, but pretty funny entrance video. Jemnezmy vamped to the crowd in the ring before taking the microphone to speak.

“Western Out-law! Last month I embarrassed you after your lucky win and threw you off a flight of stairs. Now you want a winner take all match with me, the LADY of Fascination? Well you got it. I’m going to get my revenge and when I do not only am I taking home that sweet belt and all the prize money, honey, that silly mask is coming off. Cause I’m Jemnezmy and all the girls wanna be me and all the boys came to see me!” 

The crowd whistled and alternatively groaned at the cocky villain’s corny oversexualized schtick, but it was effective enough to point out that her opponent would be the heroine.

Then the bright lights in the gym went dark and two red spot lights shone on the entrance ramp. A message on the small screen above the ring read THE OUTLAW’S RETURN in a font reminiscent of the old cowboy movies Cloud used to watch growing up. A twanging guitar, trilling flute, and driving drum beat set a tense atmosphere that immediately caught Cloud’s attention. Can lights brightly shown down from four points as The Western Outlaw entered to hearty cheers. 

She wore a black stetson over dark hair tied behind her and a black mask that covered the top half of her face. A red bandana tied under her chin accentuated her lipstick, but her face held a permanent scowl. The white and red title belt with gold inlays glinted on her waist as she moved down to the ring with a purpose. Her gear was impressive, a black leather two piece studded with rhinestones with a matching suede vest. Cloud noticed she even wore black chaps like the riders back in Nibelheim. They covered her toned legs in intricate cowboy boots. Whoever she was, she was definitely an athlete. She carried a bull rope and swung it over her head with ease to the delight of the crowd. The Outlaw jumped to the edge of the ring and tossed the rope down before pointing at her opponent menacingly. 

“This one means business.” Cloud remarked, wondering when he started to enjoy wrestling.

“Like what you see?” Zack coolly sipped his beer, impressed as well. “Aerith said she worked three weeks on the gear.”

“She’s the champ?” Cloud watched the Outlaw hand over her championship belt to the referee and ducked into the ring, her abs prominent now as she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“Yeah, Aerith said the story is that Outlaw got hurt in a sneak attack by Jemnezmy. She hasn’t wrestled in a month so this is her comeback match. First time I’ve seen her though. Pretty badass.”

Aerith smiled brightly and inhaled before holding the microphone up to introduce the champion.

“Her opponent! Wrestling in the black trunks, from Sector Seven. She is the Midgar Champion Please welcome The Western Outlaw!” The crowd gave the wrestler a noisy applause and Aerith sat back down with the same bright smile. She rang the bell to officially start the match.

Cloud tried to focus his eyes as there was something familiar about Outlaw but it was impossible to make out her face under the dark mask. He was seeing things, he swore.

Outlaw tossed off her chaps and stetson and went to lock up with Jemnezmy, who was no match for the dark clad wrestler’s strength and was sent sprawling to the opposite side of the mat. As opposed to waiting for a reaction, Outlaw rushed forward and flashed a kick just under her opponent’s collarbone and the rout was on. Jemnezmy cowered into the corner, but Outlaw gave no quarter, peppering her with strikes to the body. Jemnezmy was taking the worst of it, but was able to slide an elbow between strikes that caught Outlaw flush on the lip.

The ref finally broke the combatants apart and warned about illegal blows. A trickle of blood made its way to Outlaw’s lip and a gleam of rage shown in her dark red eyes and the crowd roared. Cloud liked the ferociousness Outlaw displayed as she grabbed Jemnezmy and spun her around her shoulder before dropping her flat on her back. 

“No way.” Cloud muttered as the contest had captured his full attention.

Outlaw dove to the mat and went for a pin, but Jemnezmy flicked her in the eye. Another chorus of boos rang out at Outlaw dramatically sold the shot as if her eye had nearly popped out of the socket.

“Hey ref, pay attention!” Cloud couldn’t help but shout as Outlaw was clobbered by a forearm and then had her legs swept out from under her. Jemnezmy gyrated her hips in satisfaction and leaned down to pin Outlaw in a manner bordering on indecent. The ref counted one, two, but Outlaw kicked her back and shoulders off the mat before the final three. 

Jem went to press her advantage with a front chinlock, but Outlaw countered and grabbed her opponent by the wrist spinning her all the way around and slamming into her with a vicious clothesline. Outlaw dragged her limp opponent to one corner of the mat and proceeded to climb to the top rope.

“Whoa, what’s she gonna do?” Cloud remarked, involuntarily leaving his chair. 

He watched, mouth agape as Outlaw jumped high in the air and tucked into a front flip before crashing down on to Jemnezmy’s prone form with the back of her shoulders.

“Hangwoman’s Noose!” Cloud heard one of the other fans exclaim as Outlaw lay on top of her fallen foe. The ref counted to three and the match ended with the ring of the bell accompanied by a loud roar from the audience.

“Your winner, and still Midgar Champion. Western Outlaw!” Aerith announced as the ref handed Outlaw her title and raised her hand in victory. The champ soaked in her adulation and jumped to the corner turnbuckle to bask in the applause. The corner turnbuckle that happened to be closest to where Cloud and Zack were standing and applauding. Cloud’s eyes locked with Outlaw’s and for a split second he saw hers go wide in recognition. Even behind a mask with dark makeup he thought he knew those eyes.

“Better watch your back, Outlaw.” Zack said and Cloud turned his attention to Jemnezmy who had recovered enough to come behind Outlaw and grab at her mask. 

“Gotcha!” Jemnezmy shouted as she ripped the mask from Outlaw’s face, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. The champ had been unmasked! Brunette hair fell forward, no longer pinned behind her ears and framed subtle cheekbones, a nose, and eyes that Cloud hadn’t seen in half a decade. Was it really her?

“Tifa.” Cloud watched stunned as Outlaw quickly turned back to Jem and dropped her with a vicious kick. She grabbed her mask back and the felled opponent scurried out of the ring. 

“No way!” Zack exclaimed. “Your crush is a pro wrestler and a mega babe and she’s here in Midgar! Oh this is too good!”

She went to put it back on before shrugging and turning back to the crowd. Aerith ducked into the ring and handed her a microphone. 

“Guess the Western Outlaw will be showing up on wanted posters from here on out.” Tifa said with a smile before turning back in Cloud’s direction. She jumped up to the turnbuckle and held her championship high in the air. The formerly taciturn cowgirl character looked down at her childhood friend with a shy smile and Zack and Cloud and everyone else cheered.

The crowd cleared out and the other wrestlers spread out through the gym to sign autographs as Cloud and Zack made their way to the locker room exit. Zack couldn’t help but notice his buddy had become dead quiet.

“You set me up.” Cloud muttered finally raking his hand through his hair.  
“Dude, I would have loved to, but this one’s all Aerith. I had no idea who she was. Oh, here they come.” Zack remarked as Aerith and Tifa exited the locker room.

Cloud couldn’t stop himself from taking her in as she walked forward, now dressed in a white top and black jeans and cowboy boots, with a duffel bag draped over her shoulder. She had grown up. Beautiful was an understatement.

“Zack this is my friend, Tifa.” Aerith grinned. “Cloud, I believe you already know each other?”

“Hi Cloud. Long time no see.” She moved forward and leaned in with a small smile. “You surprised?” 

“Tifa.” Cloud offered in return, rather lamely. “You … you’re here in Midgar. A wrestler. You were awesome tonight.”

“Damn right she was!” Aerith exclaimed. “Well I’m starving. Let’s all go to dinner and you two can catch up. Tifa knows the way to the restaurant.” Tifa nodded and motioned for Cloud to follow her. Zack went to put his arm over Aerith’s shoulders but was summarily rejected. Cloud and Tifa walked side by side as Aerith trailed behind with her hands clasped in anticipation. 

“You better thank your blonde headed friend.” Aerith muttered to Zack out of earshot of the Nibelheim duo. “Tifa’s happiness is pretty much the only reason you get a second chance.”

“Babe, I’m-” Zack was again interrupted.

“Silence. I’m eavesdropping.” Aerith craned her neck as Cloud and Tifa talked.

“I hope you aren’t upset.” Tifa said as the four exited the gym out into the evening. “I moved from Nibelheim a year ago and wanted to track you down, but the city was way bigger than I expected. I started wrestling to help pay bills and met Aerith by chance. She’s great! She started talking about Zack a few months back and when I mentioned I had a friend with blonde hair who moved here to join SOLDIER she was able to put two and two together. Zack says you were writing letters to me? What did they say?”

“They were pretty lame, just talking about Midgar and wondering how things were back home. Sorry about your dad, by the way. Maybe it’s for the best you didn’t get them.”

“No way, I would have liked to get a letter from you. So you’re in SOLDIER, your dream. congratulations!”

“Thanks. I’ll be honest, I’m more impressed by you. Midgar Champion?” Cloud couldn’t help but notice the nick on the corner of her lip. He wanted to touch it with his thumb, but thought better of it. “You got hit for real, you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Jem’s a great character, but she can get a little sloppy with her offense. Did you like the match?” 

“Absolutely I remember you took martial arts, but had no idea you could do all that. Was she supposed to take off your mask at the end?” Cloud’s hand brushed the back of Tifa’s as they walked closer together. 

“Yeah, we added that once Aerith knew you were in the audience. It’s fun to wrestle in a mask, but it was more fun to see the expression on your face.” Tifa tried not to stare at the contour of Cloud’s neck as they walked. 

“I helped get him in!” Zack shouted from behind, receiving a swift slap on the back of the head from Aerith.

“Don’t mind him.” Aerith shook her head. “Zack, my tiny wishes aren’t going to be so tiny going forward.”

“I was shocked. I can’t say I’ve ever really watched wrestling before, but Outlaw was so cool.” Cloud tried to stifle a blush. “Then I find out it’s you?” He couldn’t help but grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

Tifa’s grin seemed plastered on her face. “So you’ll come see me again next week?”

“Sure.” Cloud replied and felt Tifa squeeze his hand back. “Can I see you before then too?”

\-------------------  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
